Twilight Warriors
by xx-Alice-and-Jasper-xx
Summary: The cullens wake up to find themselves in the warrior clans... what happens next? read to find out! Takes place after Breaking Dawn.
1. Prologue

nnI woke up to find myself really warm. I also felt cramped, I stretched and found myself falling back to sleep. Then I felt pressure on my side and I was freezing. I wailed, taken by surprise and was pushed over to the side. Finding warmth almost instantly. Whatever it was smelt really good. I gave in to my instinct and bit down suckling. I was surprised to find that is wasn't blood but it tasted so good I didn't care. Very soon I found another warm bundle next to me. I was drifting to sleep when I heard quiet voices. "This one," I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Will be Mousekit. He can be Sunkit and she will be Pebblekit." all I heard after that was murmurs while I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

I stared at Edward who was, of course staring at me. I was on top of a deer, draining its blood out. Edward smiled at my position. I gave a small smile back while my teeth were clenched around its neck, which just made him laugh. I let go of the drained deer and got up. "Yes?" I questioned raising one eyebrow. "You know. I can never get over the fact that you can protect yourself now." I laughed. "Not from everything." this made him feel slightly better. Just then Emmett exploded from the bushes ran over to Edward and taped him on the shoulder. "You're it!" he ran at full speed across the clearing and disappeared in the bushes. Edward rolled his eyes as I ran in the other direction yelling "Catch me if you can!" I didn't know these woods at all. We had taken a vacation in England and this would officially be our third day here. Renesmee and Jacob had gone to California to quickly squeeze something fun in while Renesmee was still small. I remembered what Jacob had said. "Think about it! Disneyland, Sea World, Universal Studios, the Santiago Zoo! Please Bella?" I also remembered how I had given in to that. I could hear Edward's footsteps in the distance, I quickened my pace. I veered to the right and out of nowhere Edward jumped from the nearest tree and I smashed into him. He was probably counting on that. He leaned over and kissed me "You're it." I blinked, and he was gone. I sighed and scented the air. I could tell someone was near, Alice. I followed her scent trail and found her laying in a clearing with Jasper, her gaze fixed on me. I dashed into the clearing and tagged Jasper who was completely unaware. "You're it!" I ran towards Edwards scent. He was at an abandoned mine with Emmett who was there with Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. I could hear Alice and Jasper's footsteps in the distance. I walked over to Edward and hugged him. Just then Alice and Jasper burst out of the bushes. "This is getting boring." Emmett complained. "Let's go in there!" he was pointing to the dark gaping hole that must be the entrance to the mine. Edward shrugged. "Why not?" and with that Emmett ran into the mine. We all followed. The darkness was no problem at all, I could see everything. We found Emmett inspecting a post in the middle of a small room. "What would happen if I pushed it?" before anyone could answer he knocked it over. The roof began to shake, then the ground. "Now you've done it Emmett!" I heard Jasper growl. I looked up at the ceiling, it was crumbling. Then it fell. My scream was cut short. And for the first time in almost two years I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2 Waking Up

When I awoke I opened my eyes only to find everything horribly blurry. _"This was even worse than I was human!"_ I thought to myself. I blinked a couple of times and things started coming into focus. I shut my eyes for about three seconds then opened them again. I saw pitch black cat with icy blue eyes staring at me not two inches from my face. I yelped in terror and pulled back. "Hello." it said to me. I blinked in disbelief. "Hello?" it took a step towards me. I struggled to find my voice. "Umm... Hi?" the cat sat up and started licking its paw. I heard a small thudding noise behind me. I turned around and looked. It was....... A tail? I realized with a jolt that it was my tail. My vision went blurry again. And I was thrown into unconsciousness. I felt something prodding me in the side. "Mousekit? Mousekit? Wake up!" I blinked open my eyes. I heard the cat sigh with relief and it started licking its paw again. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the Riverclan camp silly." All the past events suddenly clicked together. "AHHHH! I'm a cat!" I wailed. The cat stopped in mid lick, put her paw back on the ground and examined me closely. Her eyes widened in shock. "Bella?" how did this cat know my name? "Yes?" she was hit with a bout of happiness. She jumped over to me and started rubbing against my side. She was way bigger than me so it just squished me. Only one person in the whole world would ever react to me like that. "Alice?" she was laying next to me now snuggled very close. She purred. I purred back. "Alice what happened? Where are the others?" her purring was now just a quiet rumble. "I don't know." she replied with a sad look. She started purring again "At least I found you!" she sat up next to me licking my pelt. It felt nice. I was still purring. I turned around looking at her from top to bottom. "Alice! You're huge!" she laughed. I sat next to her. She was at least twice as big as me. "I'm not really big at all. You're just so small." I had  
no way of knowing that. "Where's something I can compare to?" she thought for a moment. "Well I'm almost as big as a normal apprentice now so you would be about as big as a mouse." her eyes glittered with amusement. I was that small? Wow I was puny. "I missed you so much! I've been waiting almost six months for someone to show up!" six months? That explains why she was so much bigger than me. "So how does it feel to be bigger than me?" We laughed. "It doesn't help, I'm used to looking up. Well with all the warriors it's not really that different." we laughed again. "If you're almost as big as a normal apprentice, how big is one?" she saw my eyes widen with curiosity. "Wait here." she left through a hole in the wall and reappeared with an even bigger cat next to her. "Mousekit this is Owlpaw" he nodded  
his head at me. I struggled to stand up. Alice came over and picked me up then put me down in front of him. I had to look almost straight up to see his face. "Hello." he said. "Hi!" I said cheerfully back to  
him. His eyes were a warm orange colour. He licked my forehead then he turned to leave. Alice came over once again pick me up. She put me in my bed. "You weigh as much as a mouse!" she exclaimed. "Well sorry!" I said using a sarcastic tone. "So what do I call you as long as we're here?" I noticed she called me Mousekit. "I'm Nightkit. But soon I'll be Nightpaw" I nodded. "As soon as I'm an apprentice I'll be able to go to gatherings and see if anyone else is here!" I yawned. "Looks like someone's tired." her eyes were glittering. I gasped. "Alice-- sorry Nightkit your eyes are like ice!" she laughed at my remark.  
"So? You're eyes are the same brown as they were when you were human." I didn't know that. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Now go to sleep, I'll talk to you later." I laid down and closed my eyes. She laid  
down next to me and started cleaning me. I purred, she purred back. I was happy to have Alice with me again.


	4. Chapter 3 The Gathering

It was just six days later that Alice became an apprentice. And just two days after that she got chosen to go to the gathering. They had left just hours ago and she had promised to tell me if she meets anyone. I would have to wait till morning to see her, and I would have to go to bed now in order to get up early enough. I was hardly bigger than my first night there. Then again it had been less than two weeks ago. My free time with her was so much shorter now that she was an apprentice. She was still bigger than me by more than double. I had so much to think about that night. I drifted to sleep. I felt something big prodding me in the side. Well big to me at least. My eyes fluttered open to see her sitting there. A big smile on her face. "Guess what." she whispered. I already knew just by the way she was smiling. I was purring so loud I could hardly hear myself think. "He wants to meet you." she whispered. "At the Shadowclan border at dawn." I saw that it was still dark outside. "Should we leave now?" she nodded. I sighed. She would probably not let me walk the whole way. "Do your worst." I told her. She snickered under her breath. She grasped my scruff in her teeth and we set off. We were almost at the border when she put me down and started licking me fiercely then moved on her to her own fur. She let me walk the next few feet forward and we came out in a clearing. I sat there and waited for him. "If I ever get my hands on Emmett I'll make sure he never sees daylight again." Alice laughed. She knew what I meant. "Here he comes." I strained to hear and sure enough out comes a cat on the other side of the clearing. He looked around then bounded over to us. "Hey Alice." she started purring and licked his forehead. "How's it going?" he blinked. "Good. You?" he said. "Good as well. And I have someone here who's been dying to see you." I stepped forward. I had to look straight up just to see his face. He was way bigger than Alice. "Bella?" I nodded. "Who else would it be?" he laughed then laid down next to me so we could be eyelevel. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He licked the top of my head. I licked him back. "Am I the smallest or what?" he chuckled. His fur was a reddish brown like his hair always was. I purred and snuggled beside him pressing my face into his fur. "How have you been?" he questioned. "Good I guess. There's not much to do at camp. And Alice here has been acting like the mom I never had!" I yawned. His eyes glittered with amusement. "I love you." I said to him. "I love you too. But now you have to go." I had to ask him one question "wait, is anyone else there with you?" he nodded. "Carlisle is there with me. He's a warrior now." wow how long ago had that incident happened? A year? Maybe more? "I'll miss you." I whispered to him. He started licking my fur. "I'll miss you too." and with that I fell asleep at his side.


	5. Chapter 4 Happy Moment

I woke to find myself gently swaying back and forth while Alice carried me. I sighed. "Hey. Alice? Thanks." she gave me a puzzled look. "For taking me to see him. And I really meant it when I said that you're like the mom I never had. You're my best friend Alice I don't know what I'd do without you." A single tear rolled off her whiskers. She was happy. If we ever did get changed back I would always look to Alice with the same amount of respect. She suddenly stopped. We hid in the bushes and she put me down. I knew I had to be quiet. I heard voices in the distance and then I saw them. The dawn patrol. For some reason the memory of Edward flashed in my mind. He was almost as big as these cats! His training must almost be over. If I was thinking anyone was big I would love to see Emmett right now. Another tear rolled off Alice's whiskers. She was trying not to break out in tears. What I said to her was true. I would be lost without her. When the patrol passed we entered the camp through part of the reeds surrounding it. She put me in the nursery without a word. And went to her den to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Shadowclan

Our clan was in an argument with Thunderclan. I didn't want it to come to a fight. Especially since Alice, Edward and Carlisle could end up getting hurt. Alice was still much bigger than me. I had barely grown at all! I had been 'living' here for almost a month now. Alice tackled me bowling me over. "Wanna play?" I nodded. I growled at her and jumped onto her back. She pretended to fall under my weight. I could walk okay now but it was very slow. She hissed at me then rolled over. She had just come back from training. And she was pretty worn out. She laid down in my bed and I snuggled close to her purring. Her belly fur was still damp and smelled of water, but I didn't care. She started purring too. She licked the debris out of my pelt as I fell asleep. She must have fallen asleep with me because I felt her leaving. I opened my eyes to see faint light coming in through the doorway. She looked at me and whispered "dawn patrol." then she left. I could call Alice 'mom' and she wouldn't mind. My real mom was in the medicine cats den almost all the time watching my brother. I sometimes got to see him he was very sick, he had been that way all his life. He was recovering though. I hoped he would, I didn't really know him but I still loved him. My only other sister, Pebblekit had died shortly after we were born. My mom came to check on me almost every day. She knew that Alice had been taking care of me and she was very grateful for it. She had no idea of the bond between me and her. I went back to sleep. When I woke up Alice was lying next to me again cleaning herself. "Good morning sleepy head!" I purred. "Oooh you know what?" some things never change. "Something happened at the Shadowclan border today! Well actually two things. First Shadowclan accused us of stealing their prey! Why would we do that? Anyway and second I met Jasper!" she started purring. "Emmett's there too with him, they're both as old as me. He told me to come see him tonight! He's going to bring Emmett too! I didn't tell him about you though I wanted it to be a surprise! So do you want to come?" I thought for a moment. "Will you carry me?" please say no, please say no, please say no! "Of course!" I sighed. Well there were two things good about that I guess. One we would get there a lot faster and two I wouldn't fall asleep as soon as we got there. "Fine." she squeaked with delight. I thought about calling her mom. I decided I would, at some point end up calling her mom. I didn't mind calling her mom it would be funny. Not like 'ha ha' funny more like 'awww cute!' funny.


	7. Chapter 6 The Dream

I woke up yet again to find myself staring at the moving ground. "Whoa! Alice! C'mon the least you can do is wake me up!" She rolled her eyes at me. She set me down in the same clearing as the one I met Edward in. She licked my pelt with rythmic strokes. I laid there while she groomed me. "Okay, okay! Stop it!" now she was just doing it to bug me. She moved on to herself and I helped. She laid down and I laid pressed against her. We waited watching it grow dimmer. Then we heard rustling in the bushes. Out came one cat then another. They walked straight towards us. Once they were close enough I saw them more clearly. One of them was Huge. Emmett no duh. Jasper walked right up to Alice and touched noses. She started to purr. She beckoned me with her tail. I got up and marched right up to Emmett, he didn't even notice me! He was staring at Alice and Jasper. I put my paw on top of his and dug my claws in. Hard. He looked down at me in surprise. "Emmett you big jerk! Look what you did to us!" he stared at me. "Bella?" I stared at him not blinking with an angry expression. He burst into laughter. "Bella you're so small!" that's just the type of comment you'd get from a guy like Emmett. "Yeah thanks for the  
support!" he laughed harder. Jasper was staring at me with unblinking yellow eyes. He nodded at me. Emmett was still howling with laughter. "Oh shut up! That's _so_ mean! You were this small once!" he got up off the ground and sat down. "Sorry." I turned around and went to stand by Alice who was having a conversation with Jasper. I laid down next to her leg and fell asleep. I felt something pressing on me. I opened my eyes to see Emmett prodding me with his oversized paws. His eyes sparkling with amusement. "Wanna play?" I yawned and got up. "Sure. What are we playing?" he thought for a moment. "How about hide and seek?" I nodded. "But you have you be it first." he closed his eyes and pressed his face against the grass. "One, two, three......" he kept counting. I ran over to the nearest tree and hid in its tangled roots. "Ready or not! Here I come!" he looked around. Then headed over  
in a direction where I couldn't see. "Boo!" he shouted behind me. I screamed. "Emmett you ass!" he laughed again. "That is not the kind of language I should be hearing from you." He stuck his nose in the hole. "What are _yoouu_ going to do about it?" I extended my claws and pressed both paws down onto his nose. He yelped. I bit his nose. He pulled his head out and shook it sending me flying a couple of feet to the right. I landed with a thud, it knocked the breath out of me. I sucked in a jagged breath and winced in pain. Alice was over in an instant. "Emmett you hurt her!" she started licking me, that made it feel a little better. Suddenly I screamed in pain. She pulled away, her eyes filled with sorrow and pure fury. She whipped around to face Emmett "Look what you did!" her tail was lashing from side to side. She leaped at him and bit into his neck. He threw her off just like me. Alice was fighting, for me. Wow I had a feeling she loved me more than I knew. "I'm sorry okay! It was an accident!" she hissed at him. "How is that an accident!" she flicked her tail at me. "I think we should go now Emmett." Jasper commanded. He shot Alice a sympathetic look. He didn't bother coming closer, he knew Alice would kill him, so he just yelled "Sorry Bella!" Alice turned to face me again. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" I tried to sit up but she wouldn't let me. "Were going back, now." she picked me up very gently. And Emmett snickered. Jasper lashed a paw across his face. He deserved it. Alice started carrying me back to camp. I noticed a troubled look on her face. She stopped. And bit down hard. I wailed, "Alice stop it! You're hurting me!" she paid no attention I thrashed from side to side and screamed. She dropped me immediately. I just noticed I was bleeding. She looked at me slumped on the ground. Horror on her face. She started crying. "Bella!? Bella!? I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!"She started licking me again. Getting rid of the blood in my fur. Tears streaming out of her eyes. "I'm okay Alice! Stop it! I'm..... Fine..." I suddenly drifted into unconsciousness. I found myself dreaming. A large battle was going on. I couldn't see it but I could hear it. I wanted to help but I couldn't move. The sound of the battle was getting weaker. I heard a loud and familiar scream. A voice murmured "you cannot save them all.... You will lose friends and your friends will lose you" it chanted again "you cannot save them all..."


	8. Chapter 7 Nickname

I was suddenly awake. Alice was curled around me licking vigorously brushing my fur in the wrong direction. "You're ok, you're ok, everything's going to be alright." she was crying. And she looked completely lost, like she didn't know what was going on. "Alice?" she ignored me the dazed expression on her face. "Alice!" she looked down at me. She smiled. "You're ok!" she licked my forehead. I purred at her. "Of course I'm ok! I've been through a lot more than that!" I suddenly remembered when I pictured calling her mom. I wanted to more than anything right now. "Umm Alice? I have a question. It's kind of silly." I looked into her blue eyes they were sympathetic "ok then...... Uh........ How would you feel if...... I ....... Called you..... mom?" she stared at the sky a smile on her face. "Honestly?" I nodded. "I would love that." she started to purr. I did too. "We have to go now. The sun is coming up. Do you want me to carry you?" I yawned. She took that as an answer. She grasped my scruff in her teeth and we set out for home. "Do you think Jasper wants me to call him dad now?" her laugh was muffled by my fur. When we entered the camp we went straight to the nursery. She laid me down and curled around me purring. I could hear the rythmic sounds of her tongue stroking my fur. We both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8 Broken

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I blinked dazed. Alice-- "mom" was next to me. Her breathing slow. She was sleeping. She had used much more energy than I did yesterday. Her fur was spiky as usual, it reminded me of her hair. I moved slightly, my eyes widened in shock. I was hurting everywhere. I took a deep breath trying to ease the pain. That was not a good idea. It felt like a bullet just shot through my lungs. I whimpered. My eyes started tearing up. "Mom" was way bigger than me so she took up most of my bed. I didn't mind. I realized I was starving, I wanted to go and get a something but I couldn't risk it. Nobody could find out where we went. And they would start getting suspicious if I was limping my way across the clearing never mind how much I would struggle getting back. Alice yawned she stretched and turned to face me. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the sunlight streaming through the doorway. "What time is it?" I looked out the door "almost sunhigh." I answered. Just then her mentor Icefire poked his head through the door. "You have the day off today." she nodded and he disappeared. "So do you think he will?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look. "Do you think Jasper will want me to call him dad?" she laughed. "Probably not, he wouldn't understand." I sighed in relief. "Good, that would be like super awkward." I thought of something stupid. "Ha!" I exclaimed at my personal joke. "What?" she asked me. "Don't you think it would be weird if everyone wanted me to call them like auntie and uncle? Like I'm married to my uncle and our kid is my cousin?" she burst out in laughter. I laughed too. "I don't think that's legal Bella." we laughed at that too. My stomach growled. "Hungry?" she asked me. I nodded. "I wanted to get something but I...... I....... Can't really move." she growled in response. "I'll have to help you get Emmett for this." she got up and stretched. "I'll be back." she walked out the door. I waited and she came back with a vole and a mouse. She gave me the mouse. "Oh, god I am puny." I looked at her vole. It might just be bigger than me. She laughed. I took a bite out of the mouse. I was totally full before I had even finished half. I rolled over. All my muscles screaming in protest. "How do you finish that?" she had already finished the whole vole. "practice." she replied. "Are you going to finish that? If you aren't I bet the elders wouldn't mind a piece of fresh kill." I gestured with my tail for her to take it. She picked it up and was back within the minute. "I think I'm going to be sick." I told her. "Why?" I looked down. "You know how old I am." I replied. She thought for a moment. And her eyes widened in shock. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I should have known. Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't meet her gaze. "I wanted to try it." I mumbled. "That's not the best idea when you're only a month old." I sighed upset that I didn't tell her. "It's all my fault." I told her. "I shouldn't have tried it." she sighed. "It's not all your fault." she snickered. "What?" she giggled. "_curiosity killed the cat_" my eyes widened in dismay. She saw my expression. "Don't worry, it won't kill you." she came over and started licking my pelt. It made my muscles feel better. She started licking my belly. It felt better. She moved up a little towards my chest and I screamed. "Bella, what's wrong?" my breathing was coming in shallow gasps before it returned to normal. "Don't touch there." I panted. "Let me see." she slid out one claw. My eyes widened. "I'm not going to scratch you!" she laughed. "Tell me if it hurts." she brought her claw softly against my chest and moved it backwards so the sharp end was pointing up. She went over my ribs slowly. I winced. She put her paw back on the ground. She growled loudly. "I'm going to kill him. Bella, you have a broken rib."


	10. Chapter 9 Dying

"Mom" was pacing around the room muttering to herself. She was upset. I couldn't move without wincing in pain. She turned towards me. "You're coming with me tonight to see Jasper. He's training to be a medicine cat, he should know how to fix this." she came into my bed with me and started licking me, being careful not to go near my ribs. My muscles were becoming less tense. I purred. I hope that would make her feel better. I went to sleep. I found myself to be in the clearing with jasper leaning over me sniffing. I swatted his nose "Well Excuse Me! Mr. Nosy" he blinked at me amusement in his eyes. "I told you to wake me up next time!" I glared at "mom" "did you tell him about your new name?" she shook her head "I wanted you to tell him." I looked into Jaspers yellow eyes he looked confused. "You tell him, I don't want to." she walked over to Jasper and whispered in his ear. He nodded fighting a smirk. He looked into Alice's eyes. They were serious. "Hey Jasper," he turned his head to look at me. "Smack Emmett for me will you?" he laughed, I laughed. I screamed in pain. Tears rolled down my whiskers. "It hurts!" he was over sniffing me again. He put his paw on my chest. I bit it. Hard. He pulled away and I hissed at him. "Didn't you just hear me? I said it hurts! Don't make it hurt more you dimwit!" I was crying now. My breathing was coming fast. "Mom" was over next to me quickly. I screamed. "She's suffocating!" she yelled at Jasper. Jasper picked me up and ran. "Mom" following close behind. My breathing came faster. And everything went black. The same dream I had that night came back to me. The voices chanting "you cannot save them all......... You will lose friends and friends will lose you....... You cannot save them all" my mind over emphasized the 'friends will lose you' part. I was going to die.


	11. Chapter 10 Meeting

I blinked a couple of times. And found me staring into a stranger's face. "I think she'll be okay." He mewed. "Mom" leaned over me and licked me a couple of times. "Bella, I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you!" she licked me again. "I love you." I said. She smiled "I love you too." she sat there using her signature Alice move. Licking her paw. "Where's Emmett?" She growled. And flicked her tail to Emmett who was sitting in the corner pouting. "Mom? These near death experiences just keep coming don't they?" Emmett started laughing "Alice you're a 'mom' now?!" he was still laughing. "Shut up Emmett." I looked back to the stranger. "Who are you?" everyone laughed at me. "Bella it's me, Carlisle." huh, I guess it was. He looked like Jasper except he had blue eyes, darker than Alice's. "Oh, hi then. How's it going?" he shrugged. "Pretty good I guess." I looked around once more trying to find him. "Where's Edward?" I missed him badly. I haven't seen him in so long. Carlisle flicked his tail towards the opening in the wall. "Edward get in here!" Emmett yelled. He walked in, and looked up at me. I purred. He smiled. I looked over at Emmett and realized that he was covered in scratch and bite marks. His ear was also torn. I gasped. "Yeah, this is what I get if I'm not careful. Courtesy of your 'mom'" he snickered. "And Edward." I looked back at Edward. Sadness and anger was in his eyes. He licked me. "Are you  
okay?" I nodded. "What time is it?" Emmett looked out the door. "It's just past dawn." I blinked. "And where does everyone think I am?" nobody said anything. "Let me guess. Me and Alice just suddenly went missing?" Carlisle nodded. I sighed and looked at Alice. "You're going to get in a lot more trouble than I am." she nodded. "I know." I took a deep breath and winced. I shot Emmett a glare. "Make it better." everyone laughed. I suddenly remembered my dream. I shook my head, trying to clear it from my mind. "When do we go back?" I asked Alice. "Soon, they'll be worrying by now." my stomach growled. "I'm hungry." Alice rolled her eyes. "We'll go now then." she came over and picked me up. Emmett giggled. Jasper raked a paw across his face. "That's not nice." Emmett looked down. We left the room to find ourselves in Thunderclan territory I strained to look backwards, it was a cave. Out of a hole came Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. "We'll walk you to the border." Carlisle said. "Do you mind if I carry her?" asked Edward. I felt Alice shrug. She put me down. Edward came over and picked me up. I looked down. I yelped, I was so far off the ground! Edward laughed. We went all the way to the Shadowclan border where Edward gave me to Alice and him and Carlisle said their goodbyes. We went down to the beach next to the lake and followed close to the water, Alice didn't want to walk through all the mud. When we finally got back to our territory my stomach growled again. Emmett laughed. We walked towards the camp and Alice put me down. She washed the Thunderclan and Shadowclan scents off of me then moved on to her own fur. I would have helped her but I couldn't get up, it hurt too much. I looked over my back I noticed something tied to my waist. "What's this?" she looked at me. "Carlisle put that on you so you could breathe." she said between licks. I nodded. She picked me up and we walked towards the camp. She had to walk through the stream to get into the camp. I briefly wondered how she had always done that without getting me wet. We went straight through the main entrance, we were met with surprised looks. I thought everyone would have already known. Alice walked straight into the nursery and put me down. "Don't move." she left and came back with one of the queens, Dawnsong, she hadn't had her kits yet but she still had milk. She was very nice to me. She came and laid next to me. "I heard you were hungry." I nodded. I started suckling. Icefire poked his head in. "come on Nightpaw." she glanced at me one more time then left. I yawned. I snuggled closer then fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11 Story

When I woke up it was sunhigh. I was alone. I didn't like being a kit, there were no other playmates to play with. I walked out into the clearing. It was very sunny and it was hot. The newleaf sun was blazing down on my pelt I welcomed it. I went to the freshkill pile and picked out a mouse. I took it into the elders den. Our only elder, Hawktalon was in his nest. He looked up at me. I dropped the mouse in front of him. He purred "did you come to hear a story?" I nodded. "How about the one about when we first came here?" I nodded again. "This happened a long time ago, before I was born, before my father was born even. The cats who live here now are all descendants of the cats who lived in the old forest. A long time ago the clans didn't live here. They lived in a forest beyond the mountains. And twolegs were taking over, they were going to build a new thunderpath right through all of the territory's. They were capturing cats and locking them up in cages. Graystripe a brave Thunderclan warrior followed by a few others went to save them. Everyone was freed except Graystripe he got captured in the process. All of the clans met together and set off following a prophecy and 4 cats from all the clans. They stopped one night at mothermouth, a big cave made of stone. That's where they received the propecy" my eyes widened at the mention of a big rock cave. "It is very cold and dark inside. And it is a winding tunnel. On one side is the forest and on the other is a wide farmland. Inside, deep underground is a rock called the moonstone. It glows like the moon at moonhigh. Our replacement for it is the moonpool but that's a different story." it sounded like he was explaining exactly where we were before any of this. "The moonstone let's you get much closer to your warrior ancestors." wow this 'mothermouth' sounds just like the place where Emmett decided to be himself. "Anyway after that they traveled a long hard journey through the mountains, where they met the tribe of rushing water. They helped the clans survive through the mountains. Once they got out of the mountains they traveled days to finally reach the lake, three of those cats were left after the whole journey. So one extra from our clan was chosen to go around the lake, it took them two days. But you don't know how big the lake is so you probably can't imagine." I did know how big the lake was but obviously I couldn't tell him about that. "Once they came back all four clans split up around the lake and made borders. All the cats were very close so there was no fighting for some time. And that's the story of all this came to be." I yawned. "Thank you Hawktalon. That was a great story. I just have one question." he nodded "yes?" "Do you know where mothermouth is?" he shook his head. "All I know is that on one side is prairie on the other is forest and there is a large twoleg place close to It." that actually helped. I got up nodded at him and left. I curled up in my bed thinking about where the incident happened. It sounded like a perfect match. It was almost sundown now and I was horribly tired. Alice would probably sleep in the apprentices den tonight. Only Dawnsong here with me. She was curled up in a big deep nest at the very back. I yawned again and fell asleep. I woke up looking at the ground. I was puzzled, Alice had taken me to see everyone yesterday. I heard more than one set of footsteps and a different scent hit my nose. Windclan. They were taking me away, but why? Then panic hit me. I squirmed and thrashed trying to escape. Whoever was holding me bit harder I screamed and stopped moving. "Good girl." I heard a voice say. We were on the moorland now, the scent of Windclan everywhere. I started crying. "I want to go home!" I wailed. I soft voice came from somewhere behind me. "Shadowpelt, this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this." he put me down and held me there with his paw. "Foxtail it's Moonstar's orders." she looked away. "It still isn't right." she mumbled. He slid his claws out on me. I screamed in pain. Foxtail pushed him aside. "Look what you did!" she hissed at him. She licked the blood off of my fur. As an instinct I purred to it. She purred back. "Enough." Shadowpelt hissed. this time she picked me up. She was much gentler than he was. I fell asleep in her grasp.


	13. Chapter 12 Friends

I woke up to different voices. "Is she awake?" "What's wrong with her?" "Where's she from?" I blinked my eyes open to see several unfamiliar faces in front of me. I scrambled backwards and hissed. I noticed that all of them were she-cats. Their eyes sparkled with amusement. "Where am I?" one of them looked like she was about to burst into tears. "You're in the Windclan camp." I started tearing up. "I miss my mom." none of them knew that meant Alice. The first of tears broke out. The one who looked sad came over and curled up close to me. "It's okay. You're safe here." I recognized her voice. It was the one named foxtail. The other she-cats left. "I miss Alice!" I blurted out. _Oops_. She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Bella?" I looked at her. "Yes?" she blinked, the sorrow in her eyes switched to happiness. "Bella, it's me, Esme." I gave her my own puzzled expression. "Where's Rosalie?" I asked her. "Out training." her ears pricked and seconds later walked in a light yellow cat with very dark golden eyes. Her eyes almost looked scairy. I knew it was her. "Hey Rosalie." she blinked at me in surprise. "Bella?" I nodded. She looked at the small rope tied around my body. "What's that from?" she knew what it was. "Emmett." she rolled her eyes. "He's never careful is he?" I shook my head. Esme laughed. "Where's Carlisle?" asked Esme. "In Thunderclan with Edward. Jasper and Emmett are in Shadowclan, and in case you haven't already smelled it on me I'm in Riverclan with Alice." I wondered how Alice felt right now. They would be able to smell the Windclan scent inside the nursery. "A battle is coming you know." Esme nodded. "I didn't want this to happen." sadness filled her eyes. "You'll be able to tell witch one's Alice, she'll be at the front of the line." they laughed. It was true. I could imagine her, this small black cat, flames of anger ripping through her ice blue eyes. She loved me. They would come soon. I didn't want her to get hurt. My mind switched back to my dream. "You will lose friends....." my train of thought abruptly ended. "Nooooo!" I wailed. "What is it?" Esme asked. Tears started streaming out of my eyes. "Alice is going to get hurt!" I buried my face in my paws. "No she won't, I'll make sure of that." she licked the top of my head. I purred in reaction. She continued. And there I fell asleep, in the Windclan camp, sure everything would be alright.


	14. Chapter 13 Battle

I woke up to a loud screech outside. Then I heard more yowls. The battle had started. There were several other kits in the nursery, all of them as old or older than me. They were at the very back trembling in fear. I poked my head outside, it was chaos. Cats fighting everywhere. I saw Alice fighting with another cat. He was bigger. She fought with him and he went yowling off into the distance. I hid in the back with the other kits. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. The sounds of the battle were growing quieter, just like in my dream. I wanted to help, but fear consumed me and I couldn't move. Just like my dream. Then the one thing I didn't want to happen most happened I heard the scream of pain. Just like in my dream. I knew that voice. Alice. Finally sadness swept over me and I could move. I ran outside. I looked frantically back and forth until I saw Esme battling with someone from her own clan. Alice was just a few steps away on the ground, unmoving. I rushed to her side, I was crying very hard. I didn't want this to happen. She was covered in blood and barely breathing. "Alice! Alice! Don't die please!" I didn't care who heard me call her that. She looked at me and blinked. "I love you Bella. I'll miss you." I shook my head. "No! No! Alice don't leave me!" she smiled at me. She went into shock. Then her body slumped to the ground. She was dead. "No!" I screamed. She couldn't be dead. I whirled around to see Esme fighting with the tom. I jumped onto his back and bit as hard as I could into his throat. I wouldn't let him live, even if it killed me. He thrashed, I bit harder. I didn't let go. He rolled onto his back crushing me. I still didn't let go. I promised myself I wouldn't let go until he was dead. I was being crushed, I couldn't breathe. He started going limp. He was dying. He couldn't handle this much longer. He got back onto his feet and tried to shake me off. I gripped my claws into his sides. His blood was pouring everywhere. I didn't let go. He finally slumped to the ground and I heard his breathing stop. I held on for about 3 seconds longer, just to make sure. I unlocked my jaws from his neck and rolled off his body. I had avenged her death. I felt broken everywhere. I sucked in a jagged breath and closed my eyes crying.


	15. Chapter 14 Remembering

I dreamed, I was in the woods. I ran forward not caring where I went. I was crying. She couldn't be dead, could she? I shook my head. Trying to clear the thought. I wanted to get away from reality. I  
wanted to run away, away from everything. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, everything. But I knew from experience that that was not possible. I didn't care. I thought about Jasper. He would feel as bad as I was feeling now if he knew. He would find out, soon enough. I didn't stop running. I heard a voice. "Bella? Bella? Come back! Please Bella, come back!" I didn't want to. I wanted to run forever. Away from reality. I remembered my best moment with Alice. When she brought me back from visiting Edward. _'I really meant it when I said that you're like the mom I never had. You're my best friend Alice I don't know what I'd do without you'_ I missed her. Badly. It hit me that I would never see her again. I cried harder. "Bella! Bella! Wake up! Please Bella!" my vision was becoming fuzzy. I was going back to reality. "No! No!" I screamed at the voice. It was too late. The forest vanished. It was pitch black out. I opened my eyes to see Esme standing over me. "You're okay!" tears started welling up in my eyes. "Is she really gone?" Esme started crying too. "I'm so sorry Bella. I couldn't get to her in time. It's all my fault." we were both crying. I tried to get up but I noticed I couldn't move. "No! Alice!" I closed my eyes. I wanted to dream again. I felt myself being rolled onto my stomach. "We have to go now, I'll explain later." she picked me up gently and I swayed back and forth. I still had my eyes pressed tightly together. I didn't open them until I was in my bed. I didn't want to move I didn't want to do anything. My stomach growled. I didn't want to eat. Esme licked me once then left. A moment later Dawnsong laid next to me. She started licking me. I would have purred but I couldn't. I wanted to die. I wanted to see Alice again. I was still crying. I started drifting to sleep. My stomach growled again. I didn't care. I fell asleep hungry. I woke to find Esme prodding me. "Do you want to sit vigil for her?" I nodded. She picked me up and put me next to Alice's body. I stuffed my face into her fur. "I miss you. I don't know what I'll do without you." I whispered to myself. I started crying again. I stayed up all night my face pressed into her cold fur. My stomach growled again and again. I refused every time someone asked me to eat something. I didn't even get to tell her about the story I had heard. I wanted to see her smile again. I wanted her to be with me. I wanted someone that I could call mom. Much much too soon Hawktalon and some apprentices came out to bury her body. Esme carried me back to the nursery. I curled up and she laid next to me. She started grooming my bloodstained fur. I sighed and fell asleep.


End file.
